Selene the Moon
Selene is the Titaness of the Moon, or simply the moon as she was the moon personified into a divine being (the same goes for Helios and the sun). Selene differs from her granddaughter Artemis, who represented half moons, as Selene did have a few lovers, both mortal and divine alike, while Artemis shunned the company of men. One day while pulling the moon across the sky, she spotted the shepherd/prince Endymion and fell in love. She put him into eternal sleep so he may never grow old or die, and together they had fifty daughters (and according to some also a son, Narcissus). The daughters ruled over each month that separates the Olympic games, since they happen every fifty months. She bore Zeus three daughters, Pandeia (goddess of brightness/sun), Ersa (goddess of the all-nourishing dew) and Nemeia. She also had an encounter with the great nature god Pan, who deceived her by wrapping himself in sheepskin and offered her a ride on his back. While they were airborne, he attacked her. Helios was the first sun god, and Selene was the first moon goddess. Apollo said they gave up there duties and their roles as the sun and moon gods due to the eons of their service and pass them on to him and his sister Artemis. Artemis and Apollo only minor aspects of the sun and moon took their roles as the Sun and Moon gods . Abilities She has the same powers that Artemis has over the moon, but to a much more advanced degree due to her being the very first lunar deity and on top of being the moon incarnate (unlike Artemis who is just another moon goddess). Selene has powers over childbirth and night. That last one outing itself in umbrakinesis which could be used to render herself invisible and bend shadows to her will. Selene also has hydro- and chronokinetic abilities due to her being the titaness of the moon (which influences the tides) and month respectively as well as the power to both induce and cure lunacy. Selene is one third of the goddesses that make up the triple goddess symbol The Maiden- waxing moon- Artemis, represents the huntress on earth The Mother- full moon- Selene, represents the moon in the heavens The Crone- waning moon- Hecate, represents the Underworld there are many goddesses associated with the moon. These include Selene, the personification of the moon itself, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, and Hecate, the goddess of magic.Together, Artemis, Selene and Hecate embody the phases of the moon. Many depictions of Selene show her wearing a crescent moon, and one of Hecate's symbols includes the dark circle of the new moon. History: Selene is the daughter of Hyperion and Theia, members of a extra-dimensional race of beings called the Titans, Zeus had overthrown the Titans for control of Olympus and several of the Titans were exiled to Tartarus, the most dismal region of the underworld called Hades. Some of the Titans had sided with Zeus in the war with Olympus, such as Helios, the sun-god, who had supported Zeus in conquering Olympus and was one of the few to retain his power. Selene and her sister Aurora aswell. On Earth, Selene fell in love with Endymion, an Aetolian prince, and guided his destiny to become king of Elis. In promising him anything he wanted, Selene gave him the ability to sleep forever without aging. She concealed him in this state in a cave on Mount Latmus near Heracleia, a city in Caria named for Hercules. Sometime in the Tenth Century BC, after the Olympian Gods stopped seeking active worshippers, Selene was contacted by the mortal wizard Shazam to contribute energies to a spell to establish a future hero to defend mortal man from problems he foresaw. Shazam had contacted many of the Olympians to donate energies for a male champion, but seeing the need for a possible female champion, he created a back-up spell using energies from Selene, her sister, Aurora, and a few other Olympian goddesses to serve his purpose. In the Twentieth Century, Mary Batson would call upon this spell created by Shazam to transform her into Mary Marvel, ally to Captain Marvel. In later years, Selene was one of the goddesses chosen by Hera to protect the mortals chosen to become the Young Gods. She was also present on Olympus when the Asgardian god Thor came to Zeus for the life energies to restore the Asgardian gods to life after their ordeal with the Celestials. Selene was among the Olympians sent into the Land of Shades when Typhon, longtime enemy of the Olympian Gods, escaped Tartarus and extinguished the Promethean Flame on Olympus. Selene was restored to life after Hercules defeated Typhon. Since then, she has lived through the sorceress Circe's attempted destruction of the Olympian Gods and an attack by the Dark Gods, eternal enemies of the Asgardian gods. Height: 5'4" Weight: 324 lbs. Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Strength Level: Selene possesses superior strength enabling her to lift 50 tons under optimal conditions. Known Powers: Selene possesses the conventional physical attributes of the titan gods. Like all titans, she is immortal: she has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. She is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If she were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause her a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of gods of equal power working together to revive her. Selene also possesses superhuman strength and her titan metabolism provides her with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Selene has limited powers to tap into and manipulate magic. She can fly through the air, travel between dimensions, change her form and that of other people and objects and cast spells to cause probable but not impossible events to occur. She also contributes part of the mystical spell upon the costumed endowing her with the youth and vitality of an younger goddess. Selene is also a goddess of the night, radiance, childbirth and insanity. Selene and Helios were also seen as the parents of the Horae (goddesses of the seasons). According to some sources Selene and Endymion were the parents of the famed Narcissus, the very handsome youth who spurned the affections of those who were attracted to him. The youth Ameinias who became distraught when Narkissos cruelly spurned him, slew himself before his door, calling on the goddess Nemesis to avenge him. His prayer was quickly answered, when Narkissos fell in love with his own image reflected in a pool. Gazing endlessly at the reflection, he slowly pined away and was transformed by the nymphs into a narcissus flower. Other versions say the nymph Echo fell in love with Narcissus, but when he didn't love her back she asked Aphrodite to kill her. Aphrodite obliged, but cursed Narcissus to fall in love with someone who wouldn't love him back (himself). She differs from Artemis, because Artemis is a virgin goddess (swears off men) while Selene had mortal and divine consorts alike. The chemical element Selenium is named after her as the term Lunacy was named after her Roman incarnation Luna, since it was thought that a full moon rendered them insane. Selene vomer, a species of fish, is named after her. In modern times, Selene is the root of Selenology, the study of the geology of the Moon. The meaning of her name is uncertain but some believe that means "brightness." The dog, hen, bull, and rooster were her sacred animals. The name of her Roman form, Luna, literally means "moon" in Latin.